Second Chances
by prototypehacker420
Summary: A fight finally ends badly, Ran finally makes a fatle move and slams his hammer into Aoba's head. Aoba has amnesia so what should Ran do with him. Credit to two writers. Rater T for blood and language.
1. Amnesia

\- "Aoba?" He shook the unconscious youth on the ground. "Yo, Aoba? Wake up."

 _Did I really hit him that hard?_

Ran had hit the boy, but he hadn't aimed for the head. However, that hadn't stopped him from passing out almost as soon as contact with the hammer was made and red appeared in the boy's navy hair.

"Come on, wake up!" Ran yelled as if he could hear him. Mixed feelings arose from within him. He felt panic and worry growing, but isn't this what he wanted him? He wanted Aoba dead, didn't he? Ever since he was arrested, murderous thoughts were in his mind and they always included Aoba. So why wasn't he feeling happy?

As Ran contemplated his predicament, Aoba finally stirred.

It was just another one of their fights, but this time the young boy finally was in the wrong place at the wrong time, twisting around instead of dodging like he should of when the hammer made contact with his head. This action sending him dropping unconsciously to the ground with a loud thud as his head hit the concrete first along with the rest of his limp body.

Ringing formed in his ears, almost a voice Aoba thought he recognized, but the more he tried to think on it the more his head hurt. Eyes flickered open, through blood drops that leaked across and down his forehead, cringing at the huge amount of pain that raced across his temple.

His sight was a bit blurred, eyes trying to focus in on the person standing above him, the energy to actually sit up was gone from him the dizzier he felt. "Wh-who are you?" Many more questions raced through his head, _'where am I, what had happened?'_ all those thoughts coming to a screeching halt when he saw the huge weapon. Fading eyesight picked up on this quickly, searching the man's stature before him, trying to work out if he was the threat or not.

"Wha-what do you want?"

\- Ran blinked, even more perplexed. "Who?" he repeated. He lost his memory? Or was he just messing with him? No, that familiar feeling in his gut was telling him he wasn't bullshitting him. Aoba really had no idea who he was.

Ran didn't answer right away. There were so many possibles to take advantage. He could gain his trust and trap him, finally be rid of him. Or….he could fix things. Could he really fix things? Did he even want to? The question swarmed his mind. He'd have to think more on it later. Both options took the same course of action for now. So, for now, he'd be nice.

He shifted backwards and smiled. "Aoba, it's me, Ran. Your brother. Don't you remember?"

Eyes began to finally adjust as a questioning look spread across his face, "Ran?" No, he didn't remember anyone named Ran, but at the same time he didn't even remember his name was Aoba.

Could he really trust that this guy was really his brother, he did have a giant hammer and the young boy had a bleeding skull and was knocked unconscious by something, it was pretty suspicious. Although trusting him would get him a lot farther than where he was, it wasn't like he'd be able to even know where he was at this point or know who to go to.

Aoba smiled barely, shaking his head in disagreement, "I- I don't." He leanded his arm back to keep himself propped up, already having a lot of trouble keeping steady, mostly the result of the head trauma. Aoba didn't recognize that smile, he must of been hit hard enough not to remember his own brothers smile right? "D-do you know why I'm bleeding?" Maybe that's why Ran had a hammer, chasing off the ones who did it?

 **\- R** an frowned, looked disappointed, as if being forgotten by his own brother bothered him. Well, it kinda did anyways, but that didn't matter.

"Uh, yeah, I hit you." He held up his hand and waved it. "It's not what you're thinking. We were just playing a game and I mis-swung." That was true, though he doubt Aoba would agree to call what they were doing 'a game'.

Ran stood and offered his hand to the boy. "Can you stand? We should get that wound taken care of, yeah?"

Hesitant at first, Aoba gave a simple nod grabbing onto Ran's hand allowing himself to be pulled up, being told it was indeed the man in front of him that hit him only made Aoba more hesitant to trust him.

 _'What kind of game involves the use of a hammer?'_ he thought to himself, was it a game he forgot about as well?

Either way, even if he didn't full trust Ran, he was offering help that Aoba couldn't refuse in a situation like this. Kept cling to the other's arm, his grip tightened onto Ran's sleeve as he forced himself to stay up, making a small joke as he looked up at him.

"As long as you're not gonna hit me with that hammer again."

 **\- T** he moment Aoba clung to his arm, Ran had a feeling of deja vu. Aoba hadn't clung to him since they were both kids, it was almost surreal. He gave an awkward grin at Aoba's statement and said, "Don't plan on it. Just keep your head out of it's way next time," he joked.

"I think that's enough games for tonight. I'll take you back to my place and get you patched up. You live with mom, but she's kinda far from here and it's late." He pulled out his phone and called a number. He seemed a bit nervous, he hadn't spoken to his mother in a long time.

The conversation was brief, and he soon hung up. He pocketed his phone and sighed before speaking. "That was mom. Just letting her know you'll be with me tonight." It'd be troublesome if she thought he was in danger and had the police looking for him. Besides, he still wasn't sure which he'd prefer.

He reached over and ruffled Aoba's hair. "Let's go." And he lead the boy down the street.

Well at least he knew Aoba's mom, that was at least a good sign that Ran was in fact his brother? Or at the very least someone who knew him. Keeping up pace with the taller man as best as he could while his balance was very much dependent on Ran's. These streets were very unfamiliar which only made him positive that it was a good idea to go along with the other, if not he would of probably run into something he didn't want to.

Finally reaching the place which was Ran's home, Aoba let out a small sigh of relief, walking became much more difficult with his head throbbing the way it was, "Do you know how to even fix wounds like this?" Could of sounded like something offensive if it was any other time, but he wasn't too sure how good his 'brother' was at doctor kind of work.

 **\- "E** h?"Ran responded to the boy's question once they were inside his apartment. Closing the door behind them, he turned on the lights and looked at Aoba's wound briefly before saying, "It looks pretty minor. Some disinfectant and bandages and it'll be fine in about a week, at most."

Ran placed his hammer down by the entrance for now and removed his jacket and shades. "Oh yeah. Mom wants you to call her in the morning. Wants to make sure you're okay…." That could be troublesome, depending what she told Aoba. Luckily though, Ran had his own place so their dad was completely out of the picture now. No worrying about _that_ asshole.

"Anyways, follow me." Ran lead Aoba into the living room. "Sit there and wait," he instructed before going to the bathroom to collect the first aid.

Well that certainly confirmed that this was his brother, at least seemed like a caring enough brother, but what was he going to exactly say to his mother that he didn't even remember. Would his brother get in trouble?

Listening to what he was told he followed Ran into the living room briskly following behind, sitting on the couch as his eyes began to explore the other's place. Aoba really wished any of this seemed familiar, it was driving him up the walls not having any knowledge.

His hand went up to his head, wiping some of the semi dry blood off his forehead with his sleeve, wondering how he managed to get hit that hard. "Uh…Aniki…" Aoba called out, "Wouldn't mom get mad at you for this?"

 **\- R** an returned with the first aid and sat besides the boy on the couch. He opened it up and started going through it when Aoba spoke again to which he paused briefly before continuing.

"Looks like calling me 'Aniki' is natural to you. It's all you've ever referred to me as. Never called me by my name or anything else." 'Aniki' wasn't the only term he could use nor was it the most respectful. But it's what he's called him ever since he learned how to talk.

He grabbed the disinfectant and some cotton balls, placing the rest on the coffee table as a small smile pulled at his lips. "This is gonna sting," he said as he started applying it to the wound. "Anyways, yeah. If she finds out I bashed your head in, she'll be really upset, accident or not. I told her you were with me and not feeling well, so you'd be staying with me tonight." It wasn't a lie, not in the least. Ran was better at walking around the truth rather than flat out lying.

Ran finished cleaning up his wound and bandaged his head. "There. Hm…How's your head? Still hurt?"

At least that made sense, when Aoba first said the name Ran he could feel that it didn't feel right to him, this thought only bringing a smile to his face. He remembered something. At least there was a hint of a smile before he hissed out in pain at the stinging sensation on his head that only brought more pain.

The bandages soaking up the disinfectant slowly made the pain in his head fade as he opened his eyes back up trying to determine how well he felt, coming to the conclusion that it's as good as he was going to get considering the actual damage.

Nodding in agreement he brought his hand up to the bandage, trying hard not to mess with it. "Kind of…you made it sting." A small childish pout later he winced as he touched a sensitive part of his head.

"Wouldn't she be a little..I don't know. Suspicious of a bandage around my head?"

 **\- "W** ell, that's what happens." He poked Aoba's forehead.

"Yeah." He shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "Tell the truth, or make something up." _Your good at that, I'm sure you can manage even in this state._ "I don't care which. I just don't need mom panicking in the middle of the night." It wasn't that late, but he was sure the boy got his point. Having to deal with her right now would just be a headache.

He stood up. "Do whatever you want, just stay out of my room." Ah, now that was too familiar. "And uh…call me if you need anything." _Just don't hassle me._ He left the room, heading back to the entrance to grab his hammer, and went into his bedroom with it.

Aoba watched his brother began to head out of the room, a slight bit of panic overcoming him, he had no recollection of anything and was in a 'strange' place. In his eyes at least.

Eyes searched the room out of curiosity, trying to place all the pieces together and also questioning why his brother would just leave him alone after all this.

Sitting there for a few minutes he decided to get up, walking slowly and quietly to his brothers door, standing just outside looking at the door knob. He could easily open it if it wasn't locked or anything. Not knowing why it would be locked in his own house.

Fidgeting for a bit, he decided against it, he didn't want to anger the only person who he knew in that moment, or at least the only person who he could remember. Walking back away he laid down on the couch, finally just falling asleep. Hoping maybe his memory would come back by morning.

 **\- Ran** shut the door and leaned back on it with a sigh. This was weird. They've barely seen each other in years and now Aoba was in his home. What was he suppose to do? He still haven't decided if he should play him or make up. Maybe he should sleep on it. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

Ran looked over his hammer. There was a bit of dried blood on it. He thought about cleaning it, but then he realized; leaving Aoba alone right now probably wasn't the best idea. Giving a groan, he pushed off the door and placed it on his dresser. He could do it later.

Ran opened his door, and exited his room. Heading back to the front room, he looked for Aoba. At first he didn't see him. Did he leave? Ran did leave him on his own long enough, he could had suddenly remember and decided to get the fuck out of there before Ran came back. But then he heard something. Looking, he saw Aoba had fallen asleep. Of course he was on the couch.

"Do you really trust me that much, or you just that tried, buddy?" He reached over and patted Aoba's head. A small smile came on his lips before a frown took over. Ran grabbed the nearest blanket and placed it on Aoba. "Good night, kiddo…" _I'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow._

Ran himself stretched. It really was late, he should sleep himself. So, he sat in the chair by the couch, settled into it and closed his eyes. Soon, sleep over took him as well.

* * *

Night came over and it was gone, brown eyes opened up slowly to observe the room in front of him. It was still so unfamiliar yet he remembered sleeping here at least. Using his arms to push himself up into a seated position, Aoba rubbed at his head, making a yelp sound when he touched the mark on his fore head, that hid underneath the bandages.

Somehow he remembered getting to this place, but not the injury that caused him to be here, before he had the chance to wonder if his brother was awake something moved from the corner of his eye.

Did Ran really fall asleep there? When did he come out there?

Nervously he looked around the room standing up and walking through the home, quietly of course, his need to observe and investigate over took him. The need to know his surroundings seemed to at least come back, soon growing bored of circling and sitting back on the couch he leaned close to his brother, shifting his body weight onto the arm of the couch to get closer to the chair, whispering slightly to wake his brother up.  
He didn't really know if his brother would get angered or not from being woken up or if he was a deep sleeper.

 _"Aniki…?"_


	2. Lost Memory

Someone was whispering to him. It seemed so distance, like part of a dream.

Soon, Ran awoke to the voice of Aoba, calling to him. _Hm, Aoba? What was...oh yeah..._

He opened his eyes and looked up at the younger one.

"Hey."

Ran stood up, and stretched. "You hungry? I'll make breakfast. Nothing fancy, I'm usually by myself, so they're ain't a whole lot."

Leaning on the edge of the arm while still on the couch, Aoba grinned childishly, "Yes, what are you gonna to make?" It wasn't like he cared what Izumii made, he'd probably eat it anyway because of how hungry he was in that moment.

Ran scratched his head as he headed to his kitchen. What did he even have? "Probably rice and eggs," he said, looking in his fridge. "Got some juice if you want." He grabbed the egg container and turned towards Aoba. "I got beer too. I really don't care if you drink, but considering your injury, you might want to forgo any alcohol. Then again," he shrugged. He didn't even know if Aoba drank, but he really didn't care.

Ran turned towards the counter and held an egg, contemplating that he actually didn't want to use fire right now, and would rather have take out. But he had no leftovers, and it was too early for that. So he resigned, turned on the flame, and cracked the egg open, cooking their breakfast.

The blue haired kid licked his lips, it wasn't much but it sounded good to him, especially with an empty stomach. The pain from his head wound completely forgotten.  
Though he wasn't going to drink beer, it sounded disgusting by the description of it. Hopping up off the couch, Aoba wandered into the kitchen, immediately heading to the fridge to grab the juice out instead.

Walking behind his brother he looked around him, sipping the juice right out of the carton because why ask for a cup.  
"So..." He started, "You don't live with a girlfriend or anything?"

Ran rolled his eyes. "Do I _look_ like I have a girlfriend?"

"..." _What a lonely guy._ "You look like a lonely adult." Aoba blinked a bit innocently, sipping on the carton again.

Ran paused a moment before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Just go sit down and wait."

Grumbling rather childishly, Aoba slunk back into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, still holding the container of juice in his hands. Eyes looking around the room rather curiously, he stood up, placing the contained down on the end table and walking towards Ran's bedroom. Not intentionally trying to go to his room, but examining the area that he didn't have a clear view of the other night.

Ran turned off the flame and looked back at Aoba. "Hey! I told you to sit down! Tch," he turned back to the food. He place it on plates and brought them to the table with utensils to eat with.

Smiling mischievously, Aoba walked back towards the kitchen, "I got bored..." Grabbing the juice and sitting down at the table, he gave a small yawn. Aoba tried to think about how he was going to get his memory back, but also everything else he was meant to do like—  
 _"When should I- uhm...call mom?"_

"After you eat." Ran said before he grabbed the juice and chugged the rest of it. He put the carton back on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he started eating. "What?" he replied with his mouth full at Aoba's stares. "I was thirsty," he shrugged. And wasn't exactly use to eating with others.

Blinking at the now empty carton of juice he grumbled completely under his breathe and started to eat. "Nothing..." He spoke hesitantly, he didn't know what kind of reaction he'd get of he said something, this _was_ his brother's house after all.

"I just don't know what to say to her other than I slept here..." He couldn't even remember anyone, sadly, neither could he recall his own mother.

Ran shrugged. "Tell her how you feel, what happened, lie, whatever."

"You...want me to tell her you hit me?" Aoba raised an eyebrow. _That was confusing,_

 _mm._ He really didn't know what to do in a situation like this, well at least not in this state. Reaching up he touched the bandage on his head, once again flinching. "Won't she be mad?"

"I said you can tell her what you want." This wasn't going well. It'd be best if she didn't know, but insisting he not tell could be suspicious. He could only hope Aoba would lie. "Up to you if you want to worry her or not. But yeah, she'll be mad at me." Nothing new there. Actually, he was surprised she actually let Aoba stay with him. Maybe she was getting prepared to call the police if she didn't hear from him. "Either way, you need to talk to her."

"Right..." Shifting in his seat awkwardly, Aoba stood, grabbing the cell out of his pocket and looked in his contacts for his mom's number. Eyes shifted to look at Ran as if he still didn't know what he was going to say, it wasn't like he wanted to get his brother in trouble.  
 _Did he?_

"Hey mom..." He started out, walking to the far edge of the living room facing the wall, "Yeah I just wasn't feeling well and stayed the night...okay. Bye." Hanging the phone up he walked back into the kitchen and sat down, a bit unnerved that he lied to his own mother, or at least didn't tell her the whole truth.

"She said just to keep her updated..."

 _That went better than expected. And that made sense. Of course she'd want him to check in._

"That's fair." Ran spoke as he finished his food, then said, "I guess we should check that wound of yours. How ya feeling anyways?"

Putting his hand to his head, Aoba paused to think about how he actually felt, "Well...it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." Possibly because the bandage was very good padding, "But...I still can't remember anything."

 _Good._ Ran thought. "Well, you should probably take a shower. Though I don't got any of your clothes her and mine's way too big for you, so you'll have to put what you're wearing back on. Unless you want to drown in my clothes." That'd be kinda funny. "Either way, you get clean and I'll fix up your bandages if you still need them."

Aoba sighed, the thought of getting any part of his injury wet didn't appeal to him at all. Hesitantly he stood up and went into bathroom to shower, it did in fact sting a lot when the water hit it which made his shower shorter than planned. Getting out he dried off, putting his own pants on and beginning to think. Sneaking into his brothers room he grabbed one of his shirts and placed it over him, he was right, Aoba was nearly drowning in the bigger piece of fabric. Though he still walked out back into the living room, "Aniki needs to shrink a bit." He grinned.

"...You look ridiculous." Ran's temple twitched in annoyance. He could had at least said he was going to use his clothes. "And I don't need to shrink. _**YOU**_ need to grow, you bean sprout," he said, poking his forehead.

Aoba blinked upon being poked in the forehead, giving his older brother a glare as he tried to re-adjust the large over sized shirt. "I am not a bean sprout, and I only look ridiculous because you have weird clothing." Aoba smiled childishly sticking out hit tongue.

"My clothes are not weird." Ran flicked him this time. "Tch." He helps Aoba adjust the clothes so he didn't look like a complete idiot. "There. So. How's that wound?"

Aoba flinched in a small bit of pain, rubbing his forehead, "Well i _thought_ it was fine. " He whined a little even after his clothes were adjusted.

Ran started to take a look at it. "Well, it's not bleeding as bad, but you still need to bandage it." He got up to get the supplies for it.

The young boy grumbled walking back to the chair and sitting down cross legged, holding his hand against the injury as the stinging twinge started to annoy him. _Hmm_. "Did we get along like this when I could remember things?" Aoba stared into space, trying to bring up the memory himself.

Ran returned with the first aid kit, opened it and started fixing up Aoba's wound. _Like this?_ _How was 'this'_? Would this be considered getting along, or fighting? "I guess...sort of...I mean, we don't get along as well as we use to..." Things really changed as they got older, didn't they?

"We don't..." Aoba let this sink in a bit while Ran messed around with his injury, Aoba sat as still as he could while his brother did this, eyes focusing a bit as he stirred around his brain for more of a memory click. "Why didn't we get along?"

Ran didn't answer and instead focused on taking care of the wound. "There." He finished and closed the kit. "You can watch some TV," he said standing with the kit and leaving the room.

Still clearly wanting an answer Aoba watched Ran leave the room, but not wanting to start anything he begrudgingly grabbed the remote turning on the tv. This was all confusing him, at least his brother could do was help him remember. Aoba sighed barely even paying attention to what was on.

Once he was out of sight, Ran sighed and sank to the floor. He didn't know what to do. Both plans were going to fail if he didn't lie, something he was never very good at. He didn't understand why, he just wasn't. He was better at walking around the truth, but how to do that here? Aoba, even with his memory loss, knew him better than anyone else. Besides, he was bound to remember on his own sooner or later. It'd be easier to kill him tonight when he slept. But...

He stood and put the kit back and popped his head into the living room. "I'm going to take a shower myself. We'll...talk...afterwards." And with that, went to take his shower.

Blinking a bit as Aoba was once again lost in thought, Aoba placed the controlled down on the couch, curling up his legs to his chest. He was eventually going to remember anyway even if Ran was being secretive about it. Hearing the water turn on, Aoba stood up and wandered towards the front door. He figured a bit of fresh air outta help him remember at least a little bit.

Opening the door and leaving the door open behind him just in case Ran came out and wandered where he was, Aoba made his way to the front of the apartment complex, sitting at the door front to cool off.

Meanwhile, Ran continued to take his shower and changed into some clean casual clothes. He came out drying his hair with a towel and looked around for Aoba. "Aoba!?"

He noticed the door was open and looked out. "Aoba?"

Looking up from where he was sitting, he stared at his older brother with the slightest bit of confusion, "What's wrong?" Not thinking that him sitting outside the door was anything bad in the least bit.

"What are you doing out here?" Ran looked perplexed. If Aoba was going to leave, he'd just leave, and if not, why just sit here in the building's hall?

"Well..." Aoba stared back down the hall. "I was thinking about going outside, maybe it would bring my memory back since you don't want to." In truth, Aoba was a bit frightened to go out by himself, what if he ran into someone he didn't remember.

"Tch. I never said that brat." So typical. "Besides, you shouldn't go out on your own with head trauma."

"Well you didn't say anything to my question." Aoba sighed standing up to face his brother, "So are you going to answer me now or run off for another shower." He smiled a bit, at least he knew his brother was slightly worried about him.

"I said we'd talk after my shower, didn't I?" Ran rolled his eyes. "And if you wanted to go out, you should say something." He goes and grabs his jacket and scarf and puts them on.

Obviously talking after the shower wasn't going to be good enough for Aoba, but it's what he got. Smiling happily when he knew they were gonna go outside for a bit, he nearly bounced at the door, "And than you'll answer my question while we're outside?"

"Sure," he said, adjusting his clothing. He then puts on his boots and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. He left the apartment and locked up. "Let's go then," he said, pocketing his keys.

Excitedly walking down the hall and out the building, Aoba walked slowly backwards facing his brother, "Now why don't we get along Aniki?"

Ran sighed. They've barely gotten anywhere and already on him again. "It's hard to explain."

Aoba was extremely curious, which would only be expected from someone with almost no memory of who they even are, "Was it over a fight or something?" He laughed a bit.

Ran scratched at his cheek. "Something like that..." He paused. "Before I say anything tell me how you feel about me. Like right now."

 _How he felt about him?_ How else was Aoba suppose to feel. Starting to walk normal, he walked beside Ran, "Well you sure act like an older brother..." He started, not knowing where else to go from there, "Honestly I don't think we had to be that bad off if you took care of me."

That's how Aoba felt. There was no bullshit coming from him, Ran could tell. A smile tugged on his lips. "You'd be surprised." He made up his mind. He was going to fix their relationship.

"Well, let's sit, and I'll tell you everything," he said, leading him to a bench. Once they were seated, he began. "When we were little, we got along. You'll tail me like a puppy and try to copy me. I was kinda proud. But, after a while, I noticed mom and pops liked you more. I got jealous. Suddenly, everything you did was annoying."

 _So it was like the basic sibling rivalry_ , it was a bit silly to think that Ran had any reason to be jealous of him but the blue haired boy didn't really remember much to go off of.

Leaning back against the bench Aoba began to mumble, "so we're mad at each other because mom and dad liked me?" This was the best clue he got out of that, how could someone be jealous of the younger sibling. He didn't like that thought especially after how they were getting along now.

"No. It was more than just that...In fact, you continued to idolize me even after I started venting on you...It took a long time before you got sick of it. You retaliated by setting my room on fire then acted like you didn't do it. But you've hated me from that point on."

It was strange to hear all of this at once, like someone else's life being told to him, he tilted his head to the side a bit confused, "You vented on me?" Aoba knew it couldn't of just been talking because that wouldn't initiate retaliation like a fire.

"Yeah." Ran looked up to the sky. "I suppose I can blame pops for that. He did the same to me after all. But I guess that just makes it all the more fucked up, huh? Yeah...I'd take my anger out on you by beating you. And you just took it with a smile. It was kinda creepy and pissed me off even more. But like I said, you eventually got tired of it."

At this point, Aoba was beginning to feel a little... _nervous?_ He was just in an apartment with someone who use to beat him so bad he had to burn down his room? He could only stare forward before taking a deep breathe, a little scared to really ask, but- "If you hated me that much, why didn't you just leave me after I lost my memory?" After all, Ran had no obligation to help him if the hatred was that bad.

"Because. It gave me an opportunity to do one of two things. One: Take advantage of the situation and kill you. Or two: atone for everything I've done." Ran looked at him. "And if I had chosen option one, I wouldn't be telling you all this. Course, now you don't trust me, huh?" He stands. "Come on. I'll take you home to mom. Then you won't have to see me again."

Did he really want Aoba to follow him after saying he was planning on killing him? Well _was_ planning on it. What changed? Now Aoba was even more nervous than before, not necessarily wanting to follow him anywhere now. "Wait— you wanted to kill me?" Aoba shook his head, feeling a bit sick, sure hate him, but killing him over it was a little much.  
Sure he was scared now, but— "So I guess ...you chose option two at least, so why wouldn't I see you again?"

"Yeah. And I know the feeling was mutual." He waited for Aoba to get up, but he didn't. "Well, like I said before, we don't live together anymore, and like you'd want to after what I've told you."

"Well I live with mom right?" Aoba started to say as he cautiously got up, "but what does that have to do with not seeing you again. You don't want me dead anymore...right?"

 _How was he not getting it?_ "You're gonna live. With mom. _Away_ from me."

"..." Aoba sighed, he really didn't understand but if Ran didn't want to see him anymore. "...Alright...I get it." He crossed his arms a bit rebelliously.

Ran gave him a weird look. "Well, if you _want_ to hang out with the guy who confessed to wanting to kill you, go right ahead, I ain't gonna stop you."

"You're going to kill me after you took care of me and got me home safely?" Even if it didn't make any sense, it did at the same time. There was always a chance his brother could change his mind and kill him anyway. "Why would you take care of me just to get rid of me later?"

"I think I scrambled your brain when I hit you. You're usually smarter than this." Ran sighed. "Sides, as soon as you get your memories back, you ain't going to want anything to do with me."

Aoba didn't like hearing any of this, once again his world was shaken. "Okay..just leave me alone then." He bit his lip in a bit of agitation, he didn't know what happened to the guy who took care of him. "Ill...find my own way home..." even if he had no clue.

"We're not even in the right district. You wouldn't be able to find it 'by chance'." He might run into friends if he was lucky.

Aoba stared off into the streets, he really had no clue how to get home, but being told everything had had he didn't know what to do really. Sighing a bit, he looked down, "And what if I never get my memory back?"

"...I guess that's possible. Alright. Then what do you want to do? What do you, as yourself now, want?" Ran stared at Aoba, waiting for his answer.

Aoba wasn't expecting to be hit with that sort of question, "Well..." He paused a bit, trying to think it over a bit in his head, "I- Guess I want to have a big brother, if we didn't get along before, what would be stopping us now?"

A small smile tugged at Ran's lips. He then walked over to Aoba and patted his head. "Then lets fixed this. But first, I still gotta take you home. Mom's gonna be worried sick."

The boy smiled nodding his head, "Do you think she'll find it weird that we're with each other?" Well he knew she knew he was with him, but he really didn't know what she would say about it or what he was going to say.

"A little. I mean, she already knows, but it'll be weird seeing us get along, ya know." Ran starts walking, then stops and looks back at him. "Ah, right. You're wearing my clothes, so that's weird in itself, ain't it?"

"Only your shirt..." Aoba grinned following after him, "I spent the night, I needed something else to wear and you're giant." He stuck out his tongue as he caught up to walk next to him again.

"Whatever, beansprout." Ran started walking again, leading him home.

"Tall pole" Aoba muttered playfully as they made their way to their mom's house. He was nervous and excited all at the same time, though it was a bit troublesome on how he was going to get by without his mom knowing that he had no memory, sure though the bandage on his head probably would give something away.


End file.
